


Snuggles and Sneezes

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: A drabble where Woohyun wakes up to Sunggyu and admires how he's sound asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: it’s a lazy morning. woohyun wakes up and stares at sunggyu’s sleeping face, admiring his cute, vulnerable, calm look and felt like he is in love again. it was a sweet moment, until suddenly he sneezes loudly that sunggyu fall off the bed out of surprise.
> 
> Try saying the title 5 times fast ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

It’s six in the morning and Woohyun doesn’t know why he’s awake. He thinks it’s because the lump next to him decided to hog all the blankets to himself. 

Woohyun sighs and shifts onto his side to get a better look at his boyfriend, Sunggyu. He’s breathing softly, eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. Woohyun gently parts Sunggyu’s fringe. The older one shifts a little in his sleep, mumbling something that Woohyun doesn’t hear. Woohyun doesn’t want to get out of bed. Not while Sunggyu looks so peaceful. 

Woohyun thinks back to when he first met Sunggyu, when everything was so confusing and complicated for Woohyun because he didn’t understand. Sunggyu had squeezed his way in and calmed down the storm raging in himself and provided solace and comfort, and maybe that was the reason why Woohyun stopped questioning everything and began accepting who he was. It had taken a while for everything to settle down, to undo the destruction Woohyun had caused to himself and to others. But Sunggyu had been with him every step of the way, even now, and Woohyun is forever grateful for that. 

Sunggyu is still sleeping as softly as ever, surprisingly, considering that he wakes up with the slightest sound. Woohyun scoots closer to him, trying to warm up from the heat radiating from Sunggyu, and burrows his face into the other’s neck. 

Which turns out to be a big mistake because Woohyun forgets that Sunggyu still has that strong scented cologne from the night before, the one that makes Woohyun’s nose itch, and Woohyun pulls away as fast as he can before he lets out the biggest sneeze. 

Not only does this ruin the moment, but it also wakes up a surprised Sunggyu, who overdramatically flails and manages to fall off the bed, hitting the side of his head against the drawer. He lets out a groan and Woohyun peers over the edge of the bed, biting his bottom lip. 

“Are you okay?” Woohyun asks, helping his boyfriend up by lending him a hand. Sunggyu’s rubbing his head with an unpleasant look on his face. 

“No,” he responds, wide awake now. 

“Let me see,” Woohyun pouts, tilting Sunggyu’s head to get a better look. Woohyun gasps. “Oh my god, it’s bleeding.”

Sunggyu’s eyes widen and he gingerly touches the part where his head hurts, but when he pulls his hands back, there’s no blood.

Woohyun laughs. “I was just kidding.” 

Sunggyu, completely unimpressed, pushes him off the bed. 

“Hey!”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Sunggyu scoffs, pulling the covers on top of him and sleeping on the other side of his bruise. 

“Sore loser,” Woohyun mutters as he gets up. “Not my fault you banged your head.”

Sunggyu turns his head slightly. _“What did you say?”_

“Nothing! Nothing.” Woohyun smiles sweetly as Sunggyu wraps the covers around himself. “Go back to sleep…”

A few minutes later, Woohyun makes Sunggyu his favorite breakfast… with some ice and painkillers on the side.


End file.
